The Dragon Whisperer
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Left in a dark and wet dungeon far away from everything the only person Ginny can count on his the person that put her there: the right hand of Voldemort, the Slytherin's prince, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

**Chapter One: So far away**

Ginny woke up with cold sweat all over her forehead. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She looked around. Her roommates where sleeping peacefully. She got up and looked through the window. The sky was cloudy and it would start raining anytime sooner. She could see the about five guards walking around the camp. She got back to bed but she couldn't sleep.

She looked at the ceiling, thinking of how things had changed since Hogwarts. It had been five years since she had left the school. She had decided to be a Healer and now she was working at a camp. The war was killing more and more people. The previous day she had seen her friend Colin Creevy die in front of her. Her brother Percy had died two years ago. She would often receive letters from Ron and Hermione. Ron was in Scotland doing some secret mission for the Ministry. Hermione was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. And Harry, he was nowhere to be seen. He would write to her too but not so often. No one knew where he was or what he was doing. He had finally found and destroyed the Horcruxes. Now he was preparing the final battle but only a few knew what he was doing. In his letters he promised her it would all be over soon and that they would finally be together. Ginny was living for that moment. The moment when the nightmare would end and she would finally be with the man she loved.

She was almost falling asleep when an explosion made her get to her feet. The other girls woke up too. Ginny looked at the window. They were being attacked. There were so many Death Eaters walking around the camp.

"Oh My god! What are we going to do?" Padma Patil asked.

" Lets just calm down! If we get nervous it's..." Ginny's words were cut off by the six Death Eaters that had opened the door violently. The girls started running. Ginny tried to escape but a pair of cold hands grabbed her by the waist.

"Look what we have here! A pretty little Red Head to be my prisoner." the voice of the Death Eater said. That voice rang a bell inside her head. She had heard it before, somewhere in the past but where?

He dragged her with him outside. She was screaming and trying to kick him, scratch him but he was too strong.

" Morsmordre!" he said lifting his wand. A big green skull appeared in the sky. And then she felt the pressing feeling of disapparating. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the camp. She was in a very wet and dark room. She looked around. A dungeon. She was in a dungeon.

The Death Eater put her on the floor and she got away from him as much has she could. There was no door in the dungeon, only a small window on the top.

"Scared like a little weasel!" he said and took of his mask. Even if he hadn't she would know who he was. She recognized his voice, his mocking voice. There in front of her was non other than Draco Malfoy. "Long time since our last encounter Weasel!"

Ginny did not dare to speak. She wanted to scream at him. She hadn't seen him since her sixth year. Since the day he had caused Dumbledore to die, the day he had caused her brother Bill to become half a werewolf, since the day he had make Harry miserable. If she had her wand she would kill him but before she could burn him alive then take his eyes out and feed him with it. She hated him more than she hated anyone. She wasn't sure who she hated the most, him or Voldemort.

"Potter took your tong off? Or the fact that he dumped you traumatized you?"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"So you can speak! But I would advise you to be careful! You are my prisoner now, your life his in my hands!"

She looked at him in the eyes. He was different. The little ferret boy had grown up. He was no longer the skinny boy who would hide behind Professor Snape or his father. His Grey eyes were scary, his body was strong and he had a scar in his neck.

Draco looked at the girl that was standing in front of him. Since the minute he had seen her at the camp he had recognized her has Potter's loved one. The perfect bait for the Boy-who-lived. Draco hadn't forgotten yet the night when Scar head had almost killed him. He didn't think it was possible to hate Potter more, but after that night the hatred had grown so much the only thing he was living for was to get revenge.

"Then kill me! I prefer to be dead than depend on you." she said looking deep into his eyes.

"I know, that is exactly why I'm not going to kill you. I want to see you suffer, I want to see you scream, see you torture yourself with loneliness and hunger. I'm going to put you in so much misery that you will be begging for death and yet I won't kill you. You want to know why?" he said sounding terrifyingly calm. Ginny didn't answer. She knew he wasn't expecting her to speak.

"I'm going to make you feel worse than you have ever felt so that Potter feels even worse than you!" he smirked at her. His eyes showed so much evil and hatred that Ginny realized he would use her to hurt Harry as much as he could and she could not stop him.

" I guess it's all for now! Good night Sleep tight!" He laughed. A laugh that reminded her of Tom Riddle.

Draco disapparated leaving her alone in the dark dungeon. Ginny sat and leaned against the cold wall. She closed her eyes and heard the sound of the ocean. She must be so far away from home. She didn't even know if she was in England. Tears started rolling down her face. She felt like screaming, hit the wall with her head just do something and not stand there waiting to be tortured.

Her mind flew to the past. The sweat memories of Hogwarts, of Harry, of their love for each other. And then that horrible night, then the funeral of Dumbledore, the breaking up, the distance between her and Harry. After Harry leave her she promised no matter what she would wait for him, wait for the war to end. She knew he still loved her as much as she did. In the last seven years Ginny had only seen him in Bill's wedding and in Percy's funeral but the letters he sent her filled her with hope.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at the window far above her head. The first rays of light of the day were coming through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

**Chapter Two: Pain and loneliness**

Ginny heard the pop of someone apparating in the room but she did not opened her eyes. She just left herself lying on the floor waiting for death or someone to save her.

"I brought you food and water." she heard Draco saying but she didn't move. "Get up and eat!" he said raising his voice. Ginny opened her eyes but still did not move. He stepped closer to where she was lying. "Planning on starving to death?" he said in a snake like voice. Ginny remained quiet. "And drying too?" he continued but she wouldn't pay attention. Maybe if he got tired he'd go away and leave her there, because she was planning on doing exactly what he was saying.

Draco walked towards the girl until his feet were only a few inches away from her stomach. She was starting to get on his nerves.

"Weasley I made you two questions. Didn't your parents taught you to answer when someone asks you a question?"

Ginny finally decided to answer. "Yes and Yes. I am planning on starving to death!" she scram. Draco held her by her hair and forced her to get up.

"You will eat the good way or my way!" Draco threw Ginny against the wall "And believe me you better do it the good way."

Ginny drowned herself in the darkness of his eyes. Something inside those cold grey eyes reminded her of a boy she had trusted and that almost killed her. Draco Malfoy was following the steps of Tom Riddle. So much hatred, evil, coldness and power inside him that could scare many people, but she was no coward and there so she would not break down.

"I'm not going to eat! Torture me if you please but I will not eat or drink or do anything you want me to!"

"Bad decision Red. I was hoping you had left that stupidity you call bravery behind. I guess it will be my way then." Draco said. "Crucio!"

Ginny felt like all her bones were breaking, a thousand needles were getting into her skin, like she was burning inside and her brain was getting bigger and her head was going to blow. She felt blood in her mouth coming from her nose but the pain was not going away. She felt Draco letting her hair free and Ginny felt on the floor screaming with pain. Suddenly it stopped.

"That's my way. So are you going to eat or not?"

Ginny was in too much pain to speak but she didn't feel like being tortured one more time so when Draco put the bread and the glass of water by her side she forced herself to eat cursing her for being so weak.

"Good girl! Not so stupid after all." Draco walked around the dungeon looking at her with a smirk. "You know, I'm going to enjoy this. I didn't forgot that jinx you threw me in my fifth year. Want to see a jinx Voldemort taught me?"

Ginny shivered. No Death Eater had the courage to say Voldemorts name but Draco had said it easily and with a pleasure it was scary in a weird way. Ginny had lost the fear of that name long ago but in Draco's voice it was frightening.

"No? I'm going to show you anyway! Praefocus!"

Ginny just had the time to see a violet light coming in her direction before she felt her lungs crush. She tried to breath but she couldn't, it was like someone had put something heavy over her chest. She started feeling dizzy her eyes were feeling heavy. Her heart was slowing sown. And when she had stopped her desperate moves trying to breath she felt the sweet taste of air feeling her lungs. She took three deep breaths before starting to shake. One more of those curses and she would beg to die.

"It's funny isn't it? I guess you didn't find too funny! But this is nothing compared to what I'll do next." His mocking voice chanced for a deep and dangerous one. "Physical pain is difficult to bare but there's another pain so much deeper and colder. One pain that it gets so much time to heal that you prefer all the torturing curses in the world but that one: Loneliness. Days and days alone, with no contact with humans. You start talking to yourself trying to find something that can fill that hole inside you, then your voice is not enough you start walking, running doing something to distract but the hole gets bigger and it starts to hurt too much, you start doing all kind of things just to forget but it doesn't eases the pain so you try to find some other pain that can make you forget that one. You kick yourself, you cry, you hit your head on the floor until the day you can't take it anymore and wish to die but you can't because I won't let you!"

Ginny knew what loneliness was. She had tasted it before but she was sure it had been nothing compared to what Draco had described. Something inside her told her that only someone who had felt it before could describe it with so much detail.

"You'd know that!" You've felt it didn't you?" she dared to ask.

"No! The thing is I've done it so many times it's easy to predict what is going to happen." he said after a long minutes of silence but something in his voice had weakened.

Ginny felt something close to pity. Maybe all that cruelness was just a way for him to run away from loneliness.

'_Virginia Weasley you're feeling pity of the man that just tortured you? The Cruciatus Curse must have damaged something in your brain!_' a voice scram inside her head.

"See you not soon Weasley." and Draco disapparated.

His words were repeating inside Ginny's head: "... _You start talking to yourself trying to find something that can fill that hole inside you, then your voice is not enough you start walking, running doing something to distract but the hole gets bigger and it starts to hurt too much, you start doing all kind of things just to forget but it doesn't eases the pain so you try to find some other pain that can make you forget that one. You kick yourself, you cry, you hit your head on the floor until the day you can't take it anymore and wish to die_...". She realized how lonely she was. Suddenly the sound of the ocean was to low, the room too dark, her clothes too cold. The absence of Harry was deeper now that had ever been. Once again tears rolled down her face washing the blood spread all over her cheeks. She was sure loneliness was very painful but there was something more painful than that: the fact that Harry was going to get hurt because of her and she couldn't do anything to ease his pain. That was the most painful feeling she could have.

She looked at the little window. The room was lighten by shades of violet and orange. The sun was setting. Soon the night would fall and she had survived the first day of many.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story and please don't kill me for my awful grammar but I'm trying to get better. I'm not English and I don't have English class so this is the only way I found to improve . Help me please! Kisses to everyone and please review even if it is to say the story sucks.lol.

**Chapter Three: Iron Heart**

Draco laid on his bed. He was getting tired of all the torturing and menacing. It was becoming so boring. It was always the same thing, nothing new until he found the Weasley girl. She gave him what he needed. Catching her made his mind start working, planning the way to get a revenge from Harry Potter. Virginia Weasley would make Potter leave everything he was doing and try to save her. Gryffindors were so predictable.

Draco remembered what Ginny had said about he knowing what loneliness was. He wondered how she had seen that. He had tried to hide it since he remembered being alive but he knew perfectly what being alone was. All his childhood, he was left with nothing but house elves. He had meals with his parents but they ate in silence. He only had the chance to talk with children of his age when one of his father's friends brought his son or daughter in their meetings.

So when he went to Hogwarts the only people he knew were Slytherins. At school he would never be seen alone but inside the shadows haunted him.

When he had to go home on holidays he found himself alone once more. He spent his days locked inside one of the dungeons in the mansion. So many time in there in the dark almost drove him crazy. But he started to realize that the colder he was the more he could bare loneliness so with time he turned his heart to ice. And then came his sixth year and something changed. Probably the pressure upon him broke the ice, maybe the fact that for the first time he was alone in Hogwarts or maybe the fact that he had never had the chance to do something so important made him weak. He found himself talking to Moaning Mirtle. He had never told anyone what he had told her and he realized how freeing it was to have someone to talk. But then he had failed and for his punishment, Voldemort had left him alone in a room without windows or door somewhere in Slovakia. He stood there for months and once again he almost become insane. He was near the edge. He had tried to commit suicide so many times he lost count. He had so many scars in his arms he was sure there was no skin there that had never been cut. The room was full of blood stains and broken glass. But he realized he had a better way of running away from the pain. He turned his heart to iron. He became colder, crueler and smarter than he had ever been. The rest of the time he spent there he used it to build a shield over himself, developing his brain,his skills, his magic. He tried so hard that he became so powerful he could scare many Death Eaters.

When Voldemort decided to check on him expecting to find him weak and devastated, mentally ill and near to death he was surprised to find a Draco stronger, smarter and more powerful than any Death Eater he had.

Actually, he had been surprised he could not even get inside his mind. He knew Draco had learned Occlumency but few where the wizards that could close their minds to Voldemort. Only Dumbledore and Snape had achieved that.

Soon Draco proved he was really the most powerful wizard supporting Voldemort but he was also the crueler too. The young Malfoy was made Voldemort's left hand until the day Snape had turned his back and moved to the light side revealing the traitor he had always been. Draco was now the leader of Death Eaters. Voldemort gave him full power over his followers. Draco decided who to torture, who to kill. Voldemort had more important things to think about.

Someone knocked on the door taking Draco away from his memories.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir but we have a new prisoner!" one of his man said. Draco got up and went to the dungeons of Voldemort's Headquarters. "She was caught today. She's the Head of Magical Corporation, I believe she went to school with you, Sir." the young Death Eater said.

Draco reached the cell where the woman was and was surprised to see a former Ravenclaw he knew very well. Potter's ex-girlfriend Cho Chang. The previous Head of Magical Corporation had been murdered a few weeks before and Draco did not knew who had occupied the charge.

"Look who we have here! Nice to see you Chang."

"Can't say the same Malfoy. I'd rather not see you ever again in my life!"

"Don't say that, you hurt my feelings!" he said with an evil smirk "You know I'm the only one who can save you Chang but to tell you the truth I'm not very tempted to do that. I'm more to have a little fun with you." he laughed making her step behind.'Get out!' he ordered the other Death Eater. The man got out and closed the door.

"Now it's only you and me Chang." he said walking towards her like a tiger getting ready to attack.

"What are you going to do Malfoy?"

"Do you know what Death Eaters do to pretty girls like you?"

"No..." she said obviously scared.

"They're here for so long in the company of man, they hardly have time to see a woman so when one comes along...they have needs Chang and you seem a tempting piece of...meat!" he laughed.

"You wouldn't..."

"I wouldn't what? Hold you, take your clothes of and rape you until you were crying with pain? It's that what you think I wouldn't do?"

Cho Chang couldn't speak. The words coming out of his mouth made it even more disgusting. He was closer to her every second. He lifted one hand up. She could see the scars in his arms. He touched her face softly but to her it felt like he was diving a knife in her skin. She tried not to cry. He moved his fingers to her lips then to her neck, down to her shirt and then to her skirt. He touched one of her legs and pushed the skirt up, caressing her between her tights. Now tears started to roll down her face. His hand moved up and he teared her skirt apart and next her shirt. Cho closed her eyes. Draco continued taking her clothes of until she was naked. Cho was sobbing and her face was wet with the tears. Draco kissed one of her tears.

"Don't worry Chang, I'll be gentle!" he whispered in her ear.

She heard Draco moving his clothes but she wasn't sure what he was doing. She wouldn't dare to open her eyes.

"Caedis!" she heard him whisper. Suddenly she felt like someone was diving knifes into her skin, cutting, tearing her skin apart. She opened her eyes for a brief moment to see her covered in blood and wounds. She was screaming with all the force she had left. She felt her body fall on floor. She twisted with pain. It was unbearable, she couldn't stand it anymore but the cuts didn't stop and it continued for so long she did not knew how many time she had been like that. She felt life leaving her body and that's what she wanted. She wanted to die and finished all that pain. Slowly she started fainting and stopped moving.

Draco looked at the unconscious girl covered with blood. She probably hadn't know it but she had been under that curse for more than thirty minutes. Even if woke up she would have lost so much blood and had been through so much pain she would be ill. Draco lifted his wand and murmured the words he had said so many times before.

"Avada Kedavra!" a green light illuminated the cell and the usual but brief suffocating sensation cross his body. "You should know me better than to have something Potter already had Chang!" He looked one last time to the lifeless body of Cho Chang and left to his room. "Come with me!" he said to the Death Eater that was waiting outside the cell. The man followed him.

When Draco reached his room he grabbed a piece of parchment and some inc and wrote a note.

**_Look close Potter. The first girlfriend, the first death. The second girlfriend...I guess you're not that stupid to figure out what is going to happen to Virginia Weasley._**

"Get the girl's body and leave it in the middle of Diagon-Alley with this note but don't read it! Now go!" he said giving the note to the Death Eater.

'_Get out, get out wherever you are, Potter!_'

N/A:I luv the evil Draco... And don't count on him getting too soft because it's not going to happen. I like him just like that. Maybe I can make him softer but not too much.

Kisses and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

Chapter Four: Tic Tac

_One Week Later_

Ginny was sitting in a corner of the dungeon with her chin over her knees. She was throwing a little rock to the air and catching it again. She did not know who much time she had spent in there, to her it felt like forever. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, she looked up and like she had done in the previous days she remembered the sweet moments of the past. The pranks with Fred and George, the stupid argues with Ron, the speeches from Percy that she tried so hard to stay focused but it did no good, she always fell asleep, the secrets between her and Bill and the jokes with Charlie, then it came the memories of Harry, Hermione, all her other friends, the teachers and Hogwarts. And that was how she spent her days, remembering and listening to the ocean.

_Two Weeks_

The memories were not sweet anymore. It was Professor Snape that always found a way of giving her a P even if her potion was perfect, it was the Slytherins always mocking her because she was poor, it was Ron that would not let her have her own life, it was Harry that did not seem to see her, and the most painful memory: Tom. Tom, the one she had trusted her innocence, the one she had told all her secrets, Tom who she thought was so pretty, caring and sweet. Tom had those warm blue eyes. He was her best friend. But then the warmth become coldness, he did not listen anymore, he would suck the words out of her, sucking her life with each word, he would control her. She could not get away anymore, he became a part of her, a voice inside her mind, he was the eyes that followed her everywhere, no one saw him mas she knew he was there waiting for the best moment to come out of the shadows.

A water drop fell on the floor of the dungeon, it seemed the tic tac of a clock. Ginny wanted to scream, she had so many things inside her mind, so many evil voices that made her almost go insane. She got up from the corner she used to seat and started wandering around the dungeon. The sound of the sea seemed to have died, only that ping ping of the water falling onto the floor occupied her ears like this strident torture.

_One Month_

Ginny walked from one side to the other without stopping. She would talk alone, nonsense things, then she screamed and kicked the wall, she sat on the floor and started balancing her body to the front and to the back until she got up and started walking again, talking to herself, then stopping and screaming, kicking hard the wall and sitting, to the front and to the back, getting up, walking, talking, stopping, screaming, kicking, sitting balancing... in a vicious and agonizing cycle.

_Two Months_

Ginny dove her nails into her skin and screamed not because of physical pain but trying desperately to find a way out of that pain inside her, that emptiness and that silence that was suffocating her.

The dungeon was smelling like crap, there were blood stains, food and pieces of Ginny's clothes everywhere.

Ginny stopped screaming. Her body was mutilated, full of scratches so deep that they were bleeding, but who cared? The memories made it all much worse. Tom had once again taken over her, that shadow that had remained inside her, hidden deep down her, in the viscera of her soul, was back. Those cruel blue eyes, the dark hair, the pale and strong hands holding her, sucking life out of her. It was all in her mind but it was as if it was really happening. She had reached a state where reality and imagination became one.

"You're alone Ginny, I am your only company!" he whispered in her ear. Then he looked her in the eyes almost freezing her. He was holding her in a way she thought her bones were going to break. And the eyes changed, became a gray equally cold, the hair became silver blond and the face hardened, it was no longer a boy's face but a man's. It was still pale and it was still strong. She tried to get away but the evil look made her weak.

"You're alone Weasley, I am your only company!" this time the voice were not Tom's, it was a stronger voice and not the snakelike voice from the dark haired boy. Ginny screamed and cried. He caressed her face, cleaning one of her tears with his cold finger. Ginny stopped screaming and opened the eyes she had not even noticed she had closed.

"Loneliness, Weasley, can kill you!" Draco Malfoy murmured staring at her. Ginny did not speak and got away from him. She leaned against a wall, in the usual corner, below the window. She tried to cover herself, she did not want to see him or let him see her.

"You cannot run away from me Weasley!"

Ginny remained quiet. She stood there sitting on the floor, with her arms around her legs waiting for him to go away. But he did not leave, he sat by her side and looked at her coldly and she could swear he had that usual evil smirk in his lips.

In the other side of the dungeon, in the darkest corner, the same cold gray eyes gazed at her, examining and an evil smile appeared in the lips of the man that was leaned against the wall.

'_You are three steps from the edge and there is still no one to get you..._' Draco thought smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

**Chapter Five: The game Begins**

Molly Weasley was desperate. Her little girl had disappeared and there was still no sign of Ginny. Some people said that no one survived this long in the hands of Death Eaters but Molly knew Ginny was alive. The Weasley's Clock that stood at the living room was never wrong and though Ginny was at Mortal Peril she was not dead, there was still hope.

Arthur was sitting by his wife in the office of the new Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. They were waiting for the other Weasleys who still lived in England, Harry, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape and Minerva MacGonagall.

The Weasley boys arrived early and Hermione arrived a few minutes after. The other didn't took long either except for Harry.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Harry said when he came in. He was miserable. He looked as if he hadn't slept for week, what was probably true. Since Ginny was kidnapped that Harry had done everything he could to find her. He had abandoned everything he was doing for Ginny.

"It's ok Harry! But now we can start the meting and I ask the people who are too weak to stay here to leave now or hold themselves until the end of the reunion." Remus Lupin said looking at Molly who had started crying uncontrollably in the last reunion they had about where Ginny was.

Molly said nothing but did not leave the room.

"Ok! Now, we haven't found out much about the place Ginny is hidding. We believe it to be out of the country but we're not sure. Death Eaters didn't say anything, they didn't ask anything for Ginny like they did so many times when they wanted information or something like that so we are much has we were last month. In other words, we have no idea where Ginny is or what they want from her, we still have hope they don't know who she is..." Snape informed.

"They know!" Harry interrupted looking through the window." I said nothing, the Ministry asked me to keep a secret but they found a note with Cho Changs corpse. It said: _'Look close Potter. The first girlfriend, the first death. The second girlfriend...I guess you're not that stupid to figure out what is going to happen to Virginia Weasley.' _"

"How could you hide this from us? We are her family, we deserved to know! Did you knew about this?" George asked Ron. Ron blushed and looked at his feet.

"Oh my God, You knew! You both knew and said nothing!"

"Like Harry said, it was a secret from the Ministry, only the Unspeakables and Harry knew!" Ron said in such a low voice that, if the room wasn't so silent, no one would have heard.

"We tried to discover who wrote it, we answered a few Death Eaters that were recently caught but none of them seemed to know, some of them were even tortured and interrogated with Verisaterum. Who ever has Ginny has her well hidden."

"I can't be sure, but I have been thinking and this new information fits my theory!" Snape spoke looking deep into Harry's eyes. It seemed like he wanted to get inside Harry's mind but after years of practice Harry had finally managed to learn Occlumency.

"Let us know...!" Tonks said.

"Many Death Eaters have many reasons to hate Harry Potter, he is a threat to all they believe, to all they desire, Potter is the menace to their Lord! But there is one, that, besides all this, has a past with Potter, a past that begins in Hogwarts, in their first year, in their first night! Potter denied his friendship to chose his family's enemy's friendship. And in all their years there they were enemies, they could not stand each other. One was a Slytherin, the other a Gryffindor, one was a pureblood, the other a half-blood, one was a hero, the other considered a villain. They had school fights through many school years but the event in their sixth year made a scar in the boy's pride that never got off."

"Malfoy!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Malfoy couldn't do that! He has not the courage, he was a coward who couldn't even stand for himself, he had to have his fellow Slytherins covering his back!" George said not believing the Ferret Boy would ever be capable of even trying to make an unforgivable curse without his father by his side.

"You would all be surprised! Draco is no longer the boy he used to be in Hogwarts, he found a way out of the shadows, or a way inside them. I once believed Draco was one of the few Slytherins I could save from the Dark side but that was before his sixth year. Draco became the strongest, the smartest and the cruelest Death Eater I have known. You all knew Lucius Malfoy, you all know Belatrix Lestrange, Draco is more evil than those two together and multiplied by a hundred! And Potter is the one person he hates more than anything in this world. He may hate Muggles, Mubloods and Bloodtraitors but Potter is his number one target!"

No one spoke. They looked at each other in silence for several minutes. The silence was broken when an owl entered the room by the chimney. The gray bird stopped in front of Harry, dropped a letter in his hands and left. Harry opened the letter that was addressed to him.

'Tonight. Eleven o'clock, Knockturn Alley. Alone.' Harry closed the letter, and his mind was suddenly invaded by images of Ginny screaming and covered in blood. It was unbearable. The screams, the twisting, the blood. She was being tortured. Harry called for her, he tried to reach her but he couldn't walk. He heard Snape saying something but it seamed like he was so far away. And like it had all started it ended. In the next minute he was back in the office but he was no longer standing, he was lying in the floor with cold sweat over him.

"The letter had an old Dark Spell! You should be more careful Potter, it could have driven you crazy!" Snape said with arrogance.

"Ginny... I saw her...she was screaming..." he said breathlessly. " He wants to see me alone!"

"Was it Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, there was a shadow there but I could not see who it was."

_Many Miles Away_

Ginny looked at the ceiling. She was lying on the floor. Her mind was empty, her body was numb, her faith was fading, her heartbeat was weaker and weaker with each minute. She could be crying but her tears run out, she would be screaming if the voice inside her didn't screamed louder, she could be torturing herself with memories but she was too weak to even think.

She had tried to kill the pain but what she got was the pain to grow. She was starting to feel like a corpse forced to live. Her past seemed so far away, her present was a torture and her future a dream.

"It hurt didn't it?" she heard the voice of Draco Malfoy saying."I saw you Weasley, I have seen what you saw! I was inside your mind and I was inside this dungeon, but you didn't see me, you saw what your mind told you to see, you were so... focused in your pain I could have opened a door and you couldn't see it. You closed your eyes to the outside and got lost inside you! And now you gave up looking for a way out! Where is your bravery now? Where is your Gryffindor pride?" he laughed. " So Gryffindors are weak after all, Gryffindors quit too!"

"What do you want Malfoy? You wanted me to taste a bit of what you have tasted? I had my part already! You wanted me to go insane, I'm am insane! But guess what? I don't care! I'm numb, I feel nothing! I breath but I can't feel my lungs moving, my heart beats but it's like he stopped! You can do anything you want with me because I don't care. I don't even know if you're real! All I know it's that death is the only thing that can prove I am alive! I just want to end this sickening silence that surrounds me and that got inside me and tear me apart! I don't care if you torture me, if you fucking rape me, if you kill me! I DON'T CARE!" she said with her eyes closed. Her voice was weak, and she was shaking.

Draco smirked. She had reached the point he wanted her to reach. She had reached the edge and had fallen. She was falling in a dark hole and she had lost the hope someone would be able to catch her. It was time to wake up the faith in her.

"What about Potter? Do you care?

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Draco. He saw a sparkle of hope being born in her eyes.

"Harry? It's been so many time since I've heard of him..." she said more to herself than to him.

"Yes Weasley, Harry Potter! You would like to see him, wouldn't you?"

"I may be weak but I'm not stupid yet! You wouldn't let me see Harry!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong. You will see Harry and he will see you!"

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Ginny said in a weak and tired voice.

"I'm not playing yet Weasley!"

He walked until he was right in front of her. She got up and tried to get away but behind her was a wall. He looked deep inside her eyes. For the first time he really saw her. He had been looking into her mind for the past two month, he had been searching in her soul but all he could see was the darkness that filled her. Now he saw her complete, he saw the darkness but deep down her there were still dreams and faith. After all she had been through she still had pureness, she still believed it would get better. That only made Draco's hatred for her and all Harry Potter loved grow up. He hated those stupid feelings like faith and he hated pureness, it was nothing but foolish fairytales.

He grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall. Ginny screamed when she felt Draco's fingers pushing her but not letting her hair go so that he pulled out some of her hair. Her face hit the wall and she tasted the blood coming from her nose that had broken.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco whispered holding his wand in the hand he had free. Ginny fell to the floor.

"The game is just about to start!"

Draco smiled and apparated in a round room taking the unconscious Ginny with him. The room had only one door, there were three chairs in the room. Two were in the middle of the room, the other was by the wall in the darkest place. Only two candles lighten the room.

'_Let the games begin!_' Draco thought.

N/A:Ok, my grammar sucks, I already know that and I'm trying really hard to get better so please give some hints of how to improve my wryting (I already use a spellchecker and a grammarcheker). Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

Chapter Six: Say Goodbye

Harry Potter looked at his watch. It was five to eleven. He was becoming impatient, it was nearly time and he seemed to be the only living soul in the alley. He looked around but saw nothing. He could only hear the footsteps and the voices of some people coming from Diagon- Alley. He leaned against a wall and looked at his watch again. Only one minute to eleven and still no sign of the kidnapper. He looked at the dark alley again and he heard footsteps getting closer of him but he could see no one. He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his wand. His heart was beating so fast he was sure the person who was walking towards him could hear it. An old man, with a pointy nose and thin lips wearing a gray and dusty robe appeared out of the shadows of the alley.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the man asked looking at both sides.

"I am! Who are you?"

"This is for you!" the man said giving Harry a letter. Harry looked at the piece of parchment for several seconds. He could still remember what the other letter did to him.

"Hold it for a few seconds!" Harry ordered. The man seemed scared. It looked like the only thing he wanted was to Harry hold the letter so that he could run away. "Specialis Revelio!" Harry said. Nothing happened. That meant it was safe for him to open it. He took the letter out of the man's hand. The man as soon as Harry held the letter, ran away, disappearing in the shadows again. Harry opened the letter. There was nothing written there.

"Stupefy!" a voice said from behind him. Harry felt his mind getting empty.

Ginny opened her eyes. She was in a dark, round room. She looked around and her eyes caught the sight of a dark haired man, with his hands moored behind his back and his feet moored to the chair. It was Harry, she tried to scream but someone had put a silencing spell in her. She tried to move but she too was moored to a chair. Harry lifted his head, he had his eyes covered. She heard the voice of Draco, she tried to set free but she couldn't.

Harry felt like he had fallen from a broomstick for more than three meters. He shook his head and opened his eyes but he couldn't see. Someone had covered his eyes. He felt so stupid to let himself get caught. He had been the best student in Defense Against the Dark Arts but the last months he had reached the limit. He was tired and concerned. He had lowered the guard and now he was moored to a chair for what it seemed, with his eyes covered.

"Hello Potter! It has been a long time since our last encounter!" a man said from behind him. Harry could not see him but he knew exactly who he was. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget Malfoy? You caused so many pains and destruction in that night!" Harry said with disgust.

"Unfortunately I was just a stupid boy trying to prove my father and all the other people I could do something worth it, if I was smarter, I would have caused so much more destruction, pain and deaths! But we're here to talk about the present and not about the past! I heard you lost your pretty beloved Weasel!"

"Where is she Malfoy? What have you done with her? I swear the if you hurt her I will kill you!"

"I don't think you are in a position to make any threats Potter, I could kill you now if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you?"

"It would be just too easy and besides I'm not the one who is suppose to kill you, Voldemort is!" Draco said, saying the name of his lord very slowly, as if tasting the sound of that name with delight. "And I can't wait to see that night!"

"If it's not to kill me, why did you bring me here?"

"I want you to say goodbye Potter!" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry could feel Malfoy's breath in his neck, like a snake getting ready to bite him.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed.

"Calm down Potter! You'll see her! If you'd just stop moving your fucking head I would take that from your eyes!"

Harry stopped moving and seconds later a dark room appeared. The first think that appeared in his front was a red haired girl moored to the chair in front of him. She had bruises all over her, her clothes were torn.

"Ginny, are you ok?"

The girl opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. She looked desperate, she was moving, trying to free herself.

"What did you do to her? Whatever you did you'll pay Malfoy!" Harry said. He was feeling the tears coming to his eyes.

"What I did means nothing compared to what I'll do in front of you. She will be in so much pain you'll wish I had died in that bathroom in our sixth year. She will want to scream but she won't and you will want to save her and you won't, because the perfect Boy-Who-Lived is moored to a chair. It must be frustrating to be sitting right in front of the person you love and not being able to help her. I wouldn't know, never loved anyone!" Draco said with an evil smirk in his face.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll haunt you down and Cruciate you all the way to hell!"Harry said with anger.

"Oh no, no, no! I cannot believe my ears! Is the saint Harry Potter saying he will use a Unforgivable Curse in me? Do you know you can be arrested for that Potter?" Draco said with disdain. Draco gave a devilish laugh.

"I'll kill you Malfoy! I swear..."

"Poor Potter! Don't be fool, you can't even move! And the more you threat me, the more she will suffer!"

"You son of a bitch..."

"Done with the talking! I know Weasleys are very fond of Muggles so I chose a Muggle's object to begin with!" Draco took a knife from his pocket.

"Don't hurt her Malfoy!" Harry said but knowing it wouldn't mean thing. Tears started falling and rolling down his face. Ginny had her eyes closed and she was crying too. She was trying to speak. Harry could read in her lips the words 'Help Me, please!'

Draco cut her in the face and looked at Harry, he closed his eyes not to see the expression of pain in Ginny's face.

"Open your eyes Potter, if you don't I swear she will be begging for me to kill her before you can count to ten!"

Harry opened his eyes and tried not to close them again. Draco licked the blood that was rolling down Ginny's face and caressed her neck with the knife.

"She has a pretty neck, so pale and soft! It's a pity I'll have to cut it!" he said moving the knife through Ginny's neck. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

Harry wanted desperately to close his eyes, but if he did he knew Ginny would suffer a lot more.

"It hurts doesn't it Potter! It hurts more than it would hurt if I was cutting you!" Draco said and he was right. Harry would do anything to be in Ginny's place. In the day they told him she had disappeared he felt like someone had cut his heart in little pieces. Now he saw Ginny being tortured. With each drop of blood coming out of her he felt his heart breaking. If Malfoy killed Ginny, Harry would die with her.

"This Muggle things are worthless! There is nothing like a good old Unforgivable curse!" Draco smiled and pointed a wand to Ginny. Harry recognized his own wand. Ginny would be tortured with his wand. Harry tried to make the chair move but it didn't.

"Don't Malfoy..." Harry said, with his voice shaking.

Draco only laughed.

"Crucio!" he said. Ginny started twisting in her chair, with her mouth open. "This silence is boring! Sonorus!"

The room was suddenly filled with Ginny's scream. Harry wished he could cover his eras. It was sickening hearing Ginny scream and could do nothing.

"Ginny, I love you!" he said crying but she was screaming so loud it was impossible to hear him. Draco let her stay under the curse until her nose was bleeding and her mouth too. Ginny's voice was becoming weaker and weaker. She wasn't twisting anymore.

"Ginny... please...be strong... hold it... please Ginny...don't leave me!" Harry cried. But it did nothing. A few minutes later Ginny let her head fall to her shoulders. She was unconscious. Pain had knocked her down.

"Ginny... Nooooooooo!" Harry screamed.

"So sad!" Draco said laughing. "Poor girl! Two months alone, torturing herself and she survived, now not even an hour of torture and she couldn't handle!"

"I'll murder you Malfoy!" Harry split.

"I'm sure you'll try, specially after what I'll do! Say Goodbye Potter!"

"No. Malfoy don't! Don't...don't!" Harry begged.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry saw a green light coming out of his own wand and hitting Ginny in her heart. He saw her chest lifting for the last time and closed his eyes. He felt his heart almost stopping. A part of his soul had just died. He cried so hard, he wanted to kill Malfoy and commit suicide at the same time. How would he live without Ginny? How would he be able to breath knowing he wouldn't see her smile again or hear her voice, or touch her...

"I'll kill you Malfoy, I swear, I'll torture you and I'll kill you!"

"I'm sure you will! But it will be worth it! Your pain will never match mine! You lost your most precious thing Potter, I have nothing to lose! You can torture me, I've been there, I have tasted my own blood more than once, it won't hurt that much. You can kill every member of my family, they mean nothing to me. You can kill me, it's ok. My work here is done, I had my revenge." Draco laughed.

" If you don't kill me now I swear I'll kill you!" Harry hadn't heard what Draco had just said. All he could hear was the screams of Ginny moments before.

"It was never my intention to kill you, that's Voldemort's job! My job was to hurt you Potter, give you a deep and sickening pain that you would want to die!" Draco whispered in a snakelike voice.

"I hate you!" Harry snarled.

"Stupefy!" Draco said. Before he lost conscious Harry saw Ginny's face blushing the day they met in his first year, when he was at the platform 9 ¾. And then it was gone, everything became blank.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

Chapter Seven: Hatred

Harry opened his eyes, not knowing what had happened or how he had woken up there. He looked around, he was in the middle of a forest. The wind was moving the trees around him and the sky was cloudy. He shook his head and felt like someone had hit him with a bludger. Suddenly the memories of Ginny invaded his mind. The tears, the screams, the blood, the pain reflected in her eyes, the twisting, the death.

"Ginny!" he looked around. By his left was the lifeless body of a redhead girl, covered with blood. Over her was Harry's wand. Harry embraced her and cried. Her body was frozen and paler than usual. Her eyes were open but empty.

"I'm going to kill him Ginny, I swear!" Harry whispered. The pain he felt was unbearable. He stood there, crying and holding Ginny for several minutes.

The first rays of sun made him realize he needed to take her body to her family. He held his wand with disgust and apparated in the Headquarter's living room taking Ginny with him. As soon as everyone realized Harry had just appeared in their front they got all up. Mrs. Weasley caught eye of Ginny and ran to her crying.

"Who did this? And why? Why my baby girl?"

"Malfoy! He tortured her and killed her and I could do nothing to help her, she died because of me! I am the one to be blamed." Harry was sobbing.

"No, it was not your fault Harry, it was Malfoy's!" Hermione said with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ron said.

George and Fred could not even speak.

"Lets take the body to be examined. We need to know what he did to her." Snape said.

"No! You are not going to take my daughter's body and open it!"

"Molly darling, they need to, we need to know what he did to her!" Arthur said trying to remain calm.

Molly let go Ginny's body and hugged her husband. Harry sat and cried. Hermione was hugging Ron and Fred and George were looking through the window, hiding their tears. Lupin and Snape took Ginny's body to the laboratory.

That night Harry was lying in his bed in a small apartment in Hogsmead. He had been crying all day long, his eyes were swelled and he was feeling worse than he had ever felt. The people he had loved the most had died in front of him. It had been Sirius, then Dumbledore, now Ginny. He was afraid Hermione and the rest of the Weasley had the same faith as Ginny, just because he loved them. Maybe it would be better if he disappeared. He only caused pain and deaths.

He was looking at the ceiling trying to decide what he was going to do when someone knocked.

"Who ever it is go away, I want to be alone!"

"Open the door Harry, we need to talk!" he heard Hermione's voice saying from the outside.

"Go away Hermione, I do not want to talk, I just want to be alone ,Ok?" he said turning in bed and hiding hid face in his pillow.

"It's important Harry. It's about Gin!" Hermione was praying that Harry would open the door. When she heard the click of someone unlocking the door she breath with relief.

"What is it?" Harry said hopeless.

"They examined Ginny's body..."

"I know!" he said impatient.

"It's not Ginny, Harry! Malfoy used Polyjuice, the person he murdered...well... it proves Malfoy can be the cruelest person I ever known! The girl was Pansy Parkinson! He still has Ginny!"

"Son of a..." Harry said with so much hatred it scared Hermione. She had seen Harry angry many times, and he had seen hatred in the her friend's eyes but never like this. He looked almost insane. "He..." Harry was interrupted by an owl coming inside his room through the open window. Harry took the letter from the bird harshly.

_'This is only the beginning Potter.'_

Harry yelled with anger like a werewolf howling to the full moon. He threw the glass of water that was standing over his desk to the wall. The glass broke.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry said holding his wand. The owl fell to the floor lifeless. Hermione was scared. She had never seen Harry like that. And he had just murdered a defenceless animal who had none to do with what Malfoy was doing. The poor owl just did what she had been told to and Harry had killed her.

Miles away Malfoy looked at the empty chairs were Harry and his victim had been. It had been so easy to get Pansy. Since his first year she had a crush for him. He just had to pretend he wanted her, had sex with her and then, when she was sleeping he took her to the room, tied her in front of Potter, made her drink the Polyjuice and made a silencing spell.

It had been a long time since he had felt the thrill of killing someone. He smiled and turned around to the only place in the room that was dark. He pointed his wand to that place.

"Sonorus!"

"I hate you Malfoy!" Ginny screamed crying.

"I would be surprised if you didn't! How was it, watching Potter screaming and begging me not to kill you and in the end it was not even you? How was it, Weasley, to see the person you love wanting to die, not baring to see your pain and you could not tell him it was not you?"

"You're going to pay for all you are doing, someday you will suffer has much has you make others suffer!" Ginny said.

"I already have!" he said looking like he was ready to murder someone, but not like he had been hours before, this time he had a shadow in his eyes that seemed to hide something inside him.

"You are disgusting Malfoy! You are the worse person alive!"

"Thank you, but I am not the worse person alive, my Lord is, remember him?" Malfoy asked looking through Ginny's eyes. Ginny saw the memories of Tom passing in front of her eyes. Malfoy was inside her mind, making her see it all again. "I guess you do!"

Draco smiled at Ginny, a sick smile, and touched her. Ginny closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was once again in the dark and cold dungeon.

Malfoy was about to speak when his eyes widen and he grabbed his left forearm. He looked at her disappointed with something.

"See you soon Weasley." he said before disapparating.

N/A:It's a small chapter but it's better than nothing. The next chapter is already being wrote. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

Chapter Eight: Wounds

Ginny sat on the floorof the dungeon soon after Draco disapparated. She hated him so much that if she had a wand she would kill him. And Harry, was he OK? And now, what was going to happen, he thought she was dead, or did he discover it was Pansy Parkinson who had died? How was her family? How had they recived the news? Were they looking for her yet? Or did they believe she was dead? Were they alright? She had so many doubts. Her mind was spinning with all the thoughts and memories. Harry had sufered so much, it had been agonizing seeing him cry and want to die just because he thought she was being tortured. But at least she had seen him, she started believing again, she had faith there was a chance of her going back to him. But she was once more inside that dungeon e she didn't know when she would go out again. The Redhead closed her eyes exausted and fell asleep in the dirty florr listening to the furious waves hitting against the rocks.

Very far away from there, Draco entered the office of Lord Voldemort. He did not knew why he was there. Voldemort couldn't know what he had done. That little revenge from Potter had been carfully planed so that no one knew. Even the man he had asked to deliver the letter to Scar Head had been murdered by him. No one knew he had Ginny, everything had been perfectly planned, Voldemort couldn't know.

"Hello Draco!" the Lord Of Darkness said not looking at Draco. Voldemort was sitting in his big chair of fund, with hsi b ody turned towards the window, lookig through it to the mountains he could see close to his house. Voldemort had chosen the mountains to prepare the final battle, it was quiet and dark, exactly what Voldemort looked for. Draco knew Voldemort had discovered many dark cursess there that had been forgotten and he had created new ones and that he wouldn't tell anyone. To Draco, Potter without Dumbledore guiding anymore, was doomed, he would be a little rat in the hands of the Lord of Darkness.

"My Lord!" Draco said making a bow.

"You know why I called you my faithfull servant?

"Forgive me my ignorance but I have no idea."

"I believe you do Draco! According to what I've been told, you caught Potter, you tortured Potter and I did not know about it, at least not from you! I heard you killed the little Weasley girl! The girl that trusted my young soul, a child that almost died for me! Why did you hide this Draco? Why hide it from your master?

"I... forgive me my lord, I was selfish, I wanted revenge from Potter..."

"I know and that is what I like most about you, you thirst for revenge, your hunger for power and your wish for pain and destruction of those who dare to go against your will. But Potter is mine and i would like you to bring me Potter the next time you decided to torture him.

"I woun't forget master!"

"Oh no you won't!" Voldemort said getting up and facing Draco.

Harry Potter sat on the couch of the Weasley's living room. He was waiting for Ron to come down. His eyes stopped in the clock. There, the name of Ginny was pointing at Mortal Peril. He turned his face to the other side. If he wasn't so exausted and distracted with his own thoughts, he would have gotten a fright when Fred and George appeared in the fireplace. They had the face of someone who was planning something in secret and could hardly contain themselves not to tell. Harry noticed a strange sparkle in their eyes, something close to fury and evil together, but he didn't care, that sparkle was in the eyes of the people who knew what Malfoy had done.

Ron came down from his room wearing dark robes. He and Harry did not spoke and got out.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ron asked Harry seriously when they were far from the house.

"Not exactly! But if Malfoy is a hunter, I'll learn how to hunt an d there is only one person that can teach me how to hunt like a snake!"

"Who?" Ron asked not understanding at all what Harry had said. Since Harry knew that the perrson who had died was Pansy and not Ginny he was weird, he had closed himself, he was misterious and with a strange gaze. If Ron did not knew him he would say Harry had been a Slytherin.

To hunt like a snake we need to learn with one!We are going to visit Severus Snape!

Ginny woke up thinking she had slept too long but shen she noticed, it was still dark. She leaned against the wall. The previous night was still to close, the memories haunted her dreams.

Ginny needed to get out of herself. She closed her eyes. The air was fresh. A soft breeze was whistling through the window far up in the dungeon. She could hear the waves colapsing against the rocks but they had calmed down. If she was in some other situation she would admire the sounds and the breeze. It would be tranquilizing but now it only reminded her she was away from the people she loved. A bird stoped in the window. It had been so many time since she had seen a living animal. That bird made her feel better. When the bird flew away, a white feather fell in the hands of Ginny. It was so soft and pure. Ginny gazed at the feather for several seconds.

But something got her attention. The sound of someone apparating in the dungeon right behind her. She turned around but she wasn't ready at all for what she saw.

Draco Malfoy grabbed her shoulder strongly with a bloody hand. His face was covered with wounds. He was shirtless, revealing his torso that was too covered with wounds and blood. His eyes were wide open, he was breathing with difficulty and it looked like he was making a hudge effort to stand. Before Ginny could say something, the blond man feel inconscient in the floor, completely defenceless and wounded.

N/A: It's small and it's full of mistakes but I just needed to update. I had problems with my pc so it's a luck I can update. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Kisses


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

Chapter Nine: Conscience

Draco Malfoy grabbed her shoulder strongly with a bloody hand. His face was covered with wounds. He was shirtless, revealing his torso that was too covered with wounds and blood. His eyes were wide open, he was breathing with difficulty and it looked like he was making a huge effort to stand. Before Ginny could say something, the blond man feel unconscious in the floor, completely defenseless and wounded.

The first thing Ginny thought of doing was to help the man that had just fainted in front of her. But a voice inside her mind stopped her.

'Virginia Weasley, what do you thing you're going to do? That's the man that almost kill you with pain, tortured Harry and killed Parkinson! Don't you even thing about helping him!' .But another voice inside her, a voice she thought gone said: 'You are a healer Weasley, it his your job to help the ones who needed and the man in front of you desperately needs help. You made a vow Ginny, you sworn you'd help those whose health and life was at risk!'

'I don't thing they were including Death Eaters in the vow!'

'He is a human being who needs help or he will die here.'

'Let him die then, and about he being human, I have my doubts, the man does not have a heart!'

'He needs your help Weasley, he will die if you don't do something fast!'

'True Weasley, you should do something. You should look for his wand and get the hell out of here!'. This last voice seemed to be the most reasonable. Ginny got closer to Draco and looked for his wand his front pockets before the other voice could say something. She found nothing and tried to turn him but he was too heavy. Ginny used all her strength but achieved nothing. She was weak and Malfoy was tall and well built. He was muscular so it was very hard to move him. Ginny sat by his side disappointed. She took a deep breath and laid on the floor. The only thing left to do was to help him. She got up again and tried to remember what she had learned in Healing Classes. First:identify the type of injury; Second: recognize the spell/curse/jinx that had been used; Third:... what was third? Ginny shook her head, it didn't matter, she had two thing to do first. Meanwhile she would probably remember.

She looked at Malfoy. He had deep external wounds and she did not knew if he had internal, it was probable he did but she couldn't do anything about that. She recognized the Sectumsempra Curse and it looked like he had been under the Cruciatus Curse. Now she had to help him without magic, she would have to find a Muggle way of making him stop bleeding. It wasn't going to be easy, Ginny had never used Muggle techniques though she had learned it. She need something to put over the wounds. She hadn't too many clothes and Malfoy had only his pants. Between taking off her clothes and seeing a man n asked she needn't to think twice. She ripped Draco's pants apart and was relieved to see he was wearing underwear. She finally got access to the back of his pants but there was no wand. She ripped the pants in pieces and put it on the bigger wounds.

When she had finally covered the worse wounds, she decided to try to check if he had internal injuries. She touched his naked torso and was about to make pressure when a strong hand grabbed her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Draco had waken up e though he was weak, his voice was strong and he didn't seem to want to let Ginny's wrist go.

"I'm looking for internal bruises!"

"Why?"

"Because you appeared in front of me covered with blood and with a face that looked like you were half way to hell!" she said as if he had made a stupid question.

"I want to know why are you helping me!"

"Because you are the only person who can take me out of here." She said seriously, facing him. He could see the hatred in her eyes and the anger for having to help the man that had made her suffer so much.

"Good answer Weasley! I thought you pitied me! Anyway I don't need your help. I'm fine. Now take that dirty hands off me!" the arrogant man said. She did as he told. She knew that kind of people. He could be dying but his pride wouldn't let him admit it or ask for help. She had met many soldiers like him.

Draco sat and stood there for several minutes. He forced himself to get up- Ginny counted to three, waiting to see him fall again but got surprised to see him standing still. Maybe Draco was stronger than she thought. 'Or maybe he's not human!' a little voice that she already knew said inside her mind. But it was gone in the moment Draco tried to walk and fell unconscious again. This time Ginny grabbed him in time to ease the fall. She put him in a way that she could take care of the wounds on his back. For every wound she would take care she wondered why she was helping the man that had tortured her, tortured the man she loved and killed a girl who despite all the things she had done in Hogwarts was now innocent and every time she would answer herself: He is the only person who can get you out of here!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Help**

Ginny fell asleep from exaustion. It didn't seem like Draco had internal bruises but she couldn't be sure. But the external wounds wouldn't stop bleeding and she had no means to do something better than what she had already done. She had been trying to save the life of the man who would kill as soon as his mind told him to for sevral hours.

She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep and she wasn't sure what woke her up. She got up and stretched.

"No! No! Please forgive me, I swear it wasn't my fault... I didn't do it..."

Ginny looked at the man that was lying by her side. He was screaming and twisting. It looked like he was having a nightmare.

"No, father, please, I didn't... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started screaming so loud that it seemed that he was under the Cruciatus Curse.

And then it stoped. Instead of screaming, he was crying. Draco Malfoy didn't seem the cruel man Ginny knew. He was looking like a scared child. Ginny felt something close to pitty. She sat by his side and she wanted to hug him. She looked at his pale face than looked everything but evil. She put her hand over his forehead. He was sweating and he was too hot. It looked like he hav a fever. She caressed his face and then took her hand away from his face quickly. What was happening to her? That man would hurt her as soon as he got better and she caressing his face? Ginny got away from him. She had been locked for so long that she was feeling the need of closeness with humans but she would not let herself get near Draco Malfoy.

Ginny closed her eyes. He was still crying and soabing. That cry was becoming agonizing to her. She wanted him to stop. It was hurting her. She wanted to cry too, she was missing her mother, she missed her brothers and she missed Harry, his warmth, his words, his voice, his breath, his touch, his hug, how she missed his kiss.

She praid that Malfoy would just stop but it didn't work. He was still crying and soabing. Now and then he would murmur something she couldn't understand. Ginny wanted to know what he was dreaming.

A few hours later, he stoped. Ginny felt relief and sat next to him. She was about to put her hand in his forehead once again but stoped her hand in middle air, unsure if she should help that man. Something caught her attention. Under Draco was somethin she hadn't seen before. A Muggle would say it was just branch but Ginny had hope it was something else. She tried to reach what seemed to be Draco's wand.

She was almost there when a strong hand caught her neck hard, almost suffocating her.

"Looking for this Weasley?

"N...No!" Ginny could hardly speak.

"Think I'm stupid?" he said tightening a bit more his grip. "You really think I would come here like this and bring a fucking wand with me so you could get away from here?" he said before pushing her. She fell on the floor and Draco got up. "It's just a piece of wood!"

"But how did you got here?"

"Oh please! You know wand only help you to control magic, if you can control your magic you don't need a wand!"

"Who did that to you Malfoy?"

"You have nothing to do with it!"

"Was it someone from the Order?"

"No, it wasn't someone from the Order! No one there his powerfull enough to face me!"

"Was it Voldemort?"

"Weasley are you deaf or do you like to suffer?

"Sorry!"

"You should be watch out your mouth!"

"You seem better! Are you leaving?"

"You wish, but no! I'm staying here a bit longer!"

"You cried while you were sleeping and you were asking your father to forgive you! What were you dreaming?" Ginny asked quietly, affraid of what he might do but her curiosity was stronger. Draco's eyes became empty, as if he was closed inside himself.

"It wan's a dream!"

"You were yealling too! What was it?"

Draco said nothing. He was lost somewhere inside his dark mind. He stood like that for sevral moments. But then, as if he woke up from a transe, he looked at Ginny with a murderous gaze.

"You have nothing to do with it! I said it before and I'll say it again: it wuld be better if you control your curiosity because I can't control my will to kill!

Far away from the dungeon, a dark and messed haired man, with a scar in shape of a lightening in his forehead and a fire haired man with freckles over his nose waited, outside a hold and shady house, that someone opened the door.

"I still don't get why we need Snape!"

"He knows Malfoy better than anyone!"

They heard someone unlocking the door. A dark and oily haired man appeard in front of them. The years had passed over Snape. He was older but whiser and more powerfull. However, it was still hard for Harry to trust him. Tha man was responsible for dumbledore's death and though there were proofs that Dumbledore had begged Snape to kill him, Harry just couldn't trust him. But only Snape could help him.

"Potter, Weasley! I wasn't waiting you to come here this late!" Snape said.

"We need to talk, Snape! It's about Malfoy."

"I was waiting for this Potter. Come in!"

Bought man got inside the house, followed by Snape. The living room was decorated in shades of dark green and black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Doubts,theories and secrets**

Harry and Ron sat on the black couch in the middle of Snape's living room. Snape sat on a big chair in front of them.

"You must know why we are here!" Harry said looking Snape in the eyes distrustfully.

"Draco Malfoy his your reason! I was waiting for this, I thought you'd come earlier. But I had my doubts! Then, and after what happened, I waited for your visit again."

"What can you tell us about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Not much! I once knew a Draco Malfoy. He was intelligent, selfish, stingy, racist but predictable, at least for me, and controllable, even dependent. This Draco, the man who caught you, Potter, is a totally different person. He his still selfish and racist but his stinginess was replaced by pure evil, his intelligence is higher and it's impossible to predict his moves or control him, I believe not even the Dark Lord his able to control Draco. He is independent. He is a Death Eater but I'm sure that if he wanted to just turn around he wouldn't think twice. Draco obeys only to his own will. He closed himself in iron walls. I don't know him, I have no idea what he thinks or what he wants. The only thing I'm sure is that if he is by the Dark Lord's side in the Final Battle we will be in big troubles."

"He could have given me to Volldemort but he didn't. Do you have any idea why?"

"I don't know Potter, but I have a theory. Draco wants a revenge, but this revenge against you is personal and i don't think it's over yet. I don't think the Dark Lord knows Draco caught you."

"But how does he hides something like this from Vol... Voldemort! I mean, Voldemort is a powerful Legillimens isn't he?" Ron asked surprised.

"You are right Weasley, he is, but so is Draco! However I find several flaws in this theory. The Dark Lord knows Malfoy very well, I think he has put someone after Draco so he knows every move he makes. That is why I'm not sure if the Dark Lord knows about your kidnapping and about Pansy's death." Snape explained to his former students.

"What would happen if Voldemort found out?" Harry asked interested about knowing what would Draco suffer if Voldemort knew about his secret. He wanted to get inside the former Slytherin. In that moment he wished he had been one, it would be easier to understand that world, to understand Draco, Snape and Voldemort.

"I believe he would be severely punished, or not! The Dark Lord believes that if you, by any divine intervention, beat him, it will be Draco the one who will follow with his work.Belatrix Lestrange has her heart broken." he said laughing at his comment.

"If Draco was punished, what do you think he'd do?"

"Maybe turn against his Lord, maybe become more faithful, maybe become more powerful, maybe become himself a second threat to Voldemort or us..."

"How can I get to him? Who does he care about? Or what does he care about?"

"I'm sorry Potter but I can't help you, I don't know Draco anymore, what I have are mere theories."

_Far away from there_

Ginny and Draco stood in the dungeon for hours without talking, they just sat there. Draco was in front of the window. He was lost again, this time lost in the view beyond the window. Ginny looked at him all the time. She would like to understand him, see inside him, find out where all the evilness came from, what had happened for him getting out of others back, she wanted to know where he had been all those years after Dumbledore's death.

Draco took his look away from the window, gazing instead into her eyes. She felt like he was inside her.

"I already told you Weasley, your curiosity is going to kill one day."

"But I didn't say a thing!"

"But your mind his screaming questions about me and my past."

"If you stood away from my mind you wouldn't know."

"Well... I have nothing else to do but to find out about your pathetic secrets."

"You do that because you want to hide your own!"

"If you knew my secrets you die with fear!" he said smiling devilishly.

"I'm sure! But I know that you weren't like that once. There's some secret you hide more than anything!"

"Crucius!" Draco said, opening his right hand in Ginny's direction.

The girl fell. Her screams filled the dungeon. Draco smirked while Ginny twisted with pain. She stood there looking at her suffering for several minutes. Torturing had become something like a drug, he had become used to it and the effect was barely noticeable but he needed that to survive. And Ginny had something that made him want to make her through a lot of pain. Probably was the fragile and pure aura. He wanted to know until when would the fragile girl hold until she broke. When pain was unbearable, she would stop screaming and just stood there, taking deep breaths very fast, looking to the ceiling and scratching the floor until the tips of her fingers were bleeding. After ten minutes, that was exactly what happened and few minutes later she was bleeding from her nose and mouth. Draco lower his hand and Ginny breathed with relief, sitting on the floor.

"I told you Weasley, that one day your curiosity is going to kill you!" Draco got up and walked towards her, stopping in front of the bleeding girl. He lower himself and held her chin, pulling her up, until they were bought standing. His eyes were glued on hers. "Next time I will kill you little Weasel!" he said the word 'Will' a little louder than the others, trying to make her understand that he was growing tired of her questions.

Ginny looked at him with fear, but he could see, deep in her eyes, the curiosity was still there.

What was he hiding? That was the question inside her mind and Draco didn't like the answers her own brain could give her. He would have to kill her as soon as he was better and had the revenge against Potter.

N/A: Small chapter but I had not time to put it bigger. Hope you enjoy it. Next will come as fast as I can. Sorry for the time I took but I'm really busy. Thanks for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Secrets**

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night and almost scram when she saw someone, standing in front of her, only lightened by the moon light, staring at the window. She looked up, trying to figure out if there was something different about the window but no. The window was too high and too cold as always. There was something about the window that caught is attention though, it was the second time she saw him just standing there looking at that damned window like he was trying to figure out something about it or remembering something about it.

Ginny got up and walked towards Draco until she was right in front of him. His face was scarier than ever. There was something in his eyes, a strange shadow, a breath taking darkness that seemed to come from inside him, a hatred so deep it made him look like a devil... it was something she couldn't really explain. Had it something to do with the secret he was hiding?

"I told you Weasley, stop it!" he said taking his eyes away from the window and looking at her. The shadow was gone but the hatred was still there. Ginny had got distracted with her own thoughts and hadn't noticed Draco was no longer staring at the window but looking at her closely.

"I'm sorry!"

"You are so weak I can hear your thoughts without even looking at you. Control Yourself!" he said, getting away from her and sitting on the floor, as far from the window as he could, putting his head between his knees.

Ginny just looked at him, noticing every detail of his bare naked body. He was no longer bleeding, the small bruises had already started healing. His silver blond hair, always so clean and neat was messed, making him look more human. He did not seem o care about his nudity. Something about him made Ginny curious. Everything in him inspired respect and even fear, but he was surrounded by this mysterious aura and it made her want to discover what he was hiding. She had always been a very curious person and never cared about where it could lead her. She wanted to see inside him. She wanted to know if he had a heart or a piece of iron instead. She wanted to know what made someone become a scruples less and cold monster. All that evilness couldn't just come out of nowhere for no reason at all. she knew something had happened to him. Or maybe she was just being too naive. Maybe he was just taking on Voldemorts steps. But why? What did Draco want to achieve with that?

(•·.·´¯·.·•)

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Snape was in the kitchen to get them a drink.

"What do you think?" Ron asked, glancing at the kitchen door. Harry had been quiet since Snape had left the room.

"I don't know... there must be something I can use to get Draco. I feel like Snape is hiding something."

"But what could he be hiding and why?"

"I don't know what he's hiding but he his! I don't trust him. I know he proved his loyalty to the Order but there's something he's not telling us. I think he still believes it's his duty to protect Malfoy."

"Has if that bastard needed protection!"

They bought shut up when they heard Snape's steps walking towards the door.

Snape gave Ron a glass of Firewhisky but Harry preferred Butter Beer. Snape was drinking something Harry had never seen and he sure he did not want to try it. It was green and viscous.

"But as I was saying, I can't help you Potter! Draco suffered many changes through his life, he has always been unstable and never let anything mean too much to him, not even his family! I think he now found his balance, but he is still a mystery. Try to understand him his cast a spell in the dark. Malfoys have never been too close to anyone, they just care about power, money, pureblood."

"You say he suffered changes. No one changes for no reason..."

"It's true. Draco changed not only because of him, but because of other peoples mistakes. The things his life put him through, the things he did made him a cruel and powerful wizard, but the darkness and the evil were already inside of him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Potter, but there are secrets about Draco that I cannot tell you. If I did I had to go back to a time I took many time to leave behind and break a promise I made many years ago.

"Why do you protect him so much?"

"Because if I don't I die. Seven years ago I made an Unbreakable Vow. I promised someone I liked very much that I'd always protect him, even when he didn't needed me to. There are secrets about the Malfoy that only I know. The people that knew fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, are dead."

"I will find what is that damned secret, Snape!"

"If you do find out about it, I hope you don't regret!"

Harry and Snape looked at each other. Ron felt out of place. It was as if they were speaking a different language. For the first time he felt that Harry was not the person he knew for so many years. Something inside Harry had chanced, something deep within him had darkened.

"I just want to find the flaw in Malfoy's perfect wall so I can bring him down."

"I know."

"But we have to go. I wont take you more time. Right Ron?" It wasn't really a question, it was more like an order because Harry stood up and walked towards the door. Ron said nothing. Honestly, that wasn't Harry Potter.

"I'll walk you to the door!" Snape said, getting up. He opened the door and the two young man got out.

"Trojan Horse!" the older man said when his previous students where almost near the gate. Harry turned around and looked at Snape.

"What?"

"Odysseus. Try to study a little of mythology, maybe it will help."Snape said before closing the door, leaving a suspicious Harry looking at the dark door and a confused Ron looking at his friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Following the Clues**

Ginny looked at the man that still leaning against the wall in one of the corners of the dungeon. It was the third night he didn't sleep. She knew that because when she woke up he was exactly in the same position he was when she had fallen asleep. He was still with his head between his knees and hadn't spoken a single word. He only let her come close to him to take care of his wounds but he would still snarl like a raging dog every time she asked to check the wounds.

Ginny got up and walked towards Draco, stopping in front of him.

"You need to sleep!"

"Did I asked you to be my mother, Weasley?"

"If you keep like that you'll die! You haven't eaten anything in days and me neither! And you don't sleep anymore. Do you really want to die Malfoy, because if you do then my work was worthless."

"If it's food you want you could have saved me the speech!" Draco murmured something she didn't understand and a piece of bread and a glass of water appeared by her side.

Ginny looked at the food. She was starving but he needed it more than her. She had never let anyone die while she was working and she wouldn't do it now. Suddenly a question appeared inside her mind. One of those questions she didn't know why or from where it came from: 'Why do you worry so much about him? Why do you worry about a man that tortured you and will probably kill you?'

Ginny shook the question out of her mind and started to eat. Draco stared at her while she was eating. He didn't understand her. He had put her through so much pain and she still cared for his health. That made him angry and scared at the same time. He knew how to deal with other people's fear for him, he even liked the feeling. He knew how to deal with loneliness and evilness but sympathy was something he had never known. The only people who had given him attention had been Snape and his mother, but it had always been a distant and cold attention. Ginny was different, she was not a cold Slytherin, she was a kind of person he was used to kill not to talk with or live with. She was not acting like most of his victims and that scared him. What did she wanted from him? What was her plan? He hadn't felt fear in a long time. He looked around. Fear, that word that he lived with through all his childhood and that he had promised he would never feel again seemed to haunt him again. Fear, that feeling he lived with through torturing days inside that same dungeon when he was only six.

'No, it's not fear, it can't be fear!' he tried to convince himself of those words. 'It's only discomfort! Or something like that. How can I, Draco Malfoy, be afraid of such a weak, defenseless and fragile creature?' he said glaring at the read head standing in front of him unaware that he was looking at her.

For the first time in three days he stood up and walked around Ginny, as a vulture waiting for her to fall so he can eat her. He truly wanted ti kill her and drown that feeling that was starting to break the walls around his heart. But what was that feeling?

Ginny tried to get away from him. She could see a sparkle in his eyes she hadn't seen before, it was a sparkle she wasn't sure if it scared her or if it relieved her. It was weird, he looked like a leopard getting ready to strike but at the same time it looked like a wounded beast.

'What's happening to you Weasley? Feeling pity of a Malfoy? You've been far too long here. You're going completely nuts!' she thought.

As if he had just woken up from a long sleep, he turned away from her. But Ginny had the chance to see the sparkle fade away. Draco sat in the same corner and put his head between his knees once more. Ginny took a deep breath and sat down too.

•·.·´¯·.·•

"Harry, may I come in?" Harry and Ron turned to the entrance door. They were in Harry's living room, surrounded by books of Greek Mythology. They had spent the last two days trying to figure out what Snape meant by what he had said. But they were still as they were when they left Snape's house. That was the first time they stopped their research for something besides eating and sleeping. Hermione was knocking on the door restlessly. Harry stood up but found himself unable to walk with all those books lying on the floor.

"Alohomora!" he said and the door opened. He didn't wait for Hermione to come in. He just sat down and continued to read the book he had in his hands.

"Harry you really need to go ou..." Hermione started saying but stopped when she found Harry's living room filled with books. She was sure not even she had been surrounded by so many books and it wasn't just Harry that was reading. For her surprise, Ron was Reading the book in his front with deep concentration. " what happened to you? You've been missing for three whole days, no one has seen you since then and ow i find you surrounded by... books?" she said still trying to convince her she wasn't seeing things.

"Hermione we are kind of busy, we just can't talk right now."

"I beg you pardon!" Hermione was completely astonished. "What the hell is happening? Harry' Ron?"

"Sorry Herm, but we really are very busy, we are looking for something in these books so we can't talk right now!" Ron said without taking his eyes away from the book: 'Greek Mythology: Myths and Facts'.

"Oh please! You can't be serious! I don't believe you. You're looking for something in a book and you can't talk to me? If you remember, I'm know books better than you two do!"

Harry and Ron looked at their friend trying to make her way towards them, moving away some books as if realizing who she was only then.

"Uh... Sorry Herm, but... it's just that... well... we did not want to put you in danger. But we really need help." Harry said feeling guilty.

"It's fine! We are all tired. It's comprehensible that you forget about old friends." Hermione said smiling at them " So, what are you looking for?" she asked, sitting by Ron's side.

Harry told her about what Snape had said, not forgetting one single detail. He couldn't really forget because he had been living the whole scene inside his mind for three days now.

"Odysseus! Well, I don't think is that hard!"

"What? We've been reading about him the last two days. Trojan horse, Trojan War, Troy, Greece... The only thing we figured out is that there is princess that was kidnapped like Ginny. But we can't use a horse made of wood to trick Malfoy!" Ron said putting his hands over his head in an act of desperation.

"I thought so! You two have been looking at the story it self, in the details of the war instead of looking at the meaning of the whole thing."

"And what is the meaning of the whole thing?" Harry asked.

"You have to get inside the enemy."

"I figured out that Hermione, but how can I get inside someone who is surrounded by iron walls. Not even Snape knows how to get to Malfoy."

"I'm not talking about getting to know him or get inside his mind. I'm talking about getting inside HIM. We have to find out what's inside him that can destroy him. Something about him, about his past that can take him down. Something not even him can control."

N/A:Can someone be my beta reader for this story. I'm sure you have noticed I desperately need one. If someone is interested please e-mail me. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the books.

Chapter Fourteen: Weakness

After five nights without sleeping, Draco eventually fell asleep. But he wasn't resting. Ginny watched him twist and murmur during his sleep. She was seeing a very different Draco Malfoy. Behind the cold and evil shell was a troubled man. What intrigued her most was what could possibly be troubling him? Everything about him was a mystery that she just couldn't solve and there was something about him that caught her attention and curiosity but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was.

Suddenly, Draco started screaming causing Ginny to jump a few inches from where she was. He was having spasms and his eyes were wide open but empty. She could only compare that view to a picture she once saw in a Muggle book she had read. It was about someone who had been possessed by the devil. She was unable to move with fear. Even if she could she wouldn't know what to do. She wanted him to stop. She got near him slowly and touched his left arm trying to make him calm down. As soon as she did so, he grabbed her wrist with his right hand. She felt as if her bones were going to break with the strength he was using on her wrist. He moved her hand from his arm. Ginny wanted to scream but could not. He seemed to be taking energy out of her, making her become very weak. It was almost like a Dementor was sucking the magic out of her in replace of her soul.

Ginny tried desperately to free herself but she couldn't, he was too strong for her. With his free hand, Draco grabbed her by her throat and stood. His eyes were back to normal but his voice was serious and hoarse, "Have you any love for your life at all? Are you stupid or do like to pretend you are?"

Draco's voice sounded so distant to Ginny. He was suffocating her and she couldn't answer. "Do you know what I do to obtrusive little weasels like you? I KILL THEM!" he sneered very slowly making her shiver "Do you want to die Weasley?" he asked putting his face right in front of her, only a few inches of air between them.

Ginny tried to answer but it was too hard to breath. He was holding her throat too strongly and the air could not pass through his grip and fill her lungs. Her eyes begged him to let go, but he did not. Draco became impatient, "Answer Weasley!" he yelled.

"No." she tried to say but she could only move her lips, but Draco understood what she tried to say. "Are you sure?" the look he gave her showed her that he would kill her if she made a false move. She made an almost impossible effort to nod her head positively. Inside her mind, she was praying for him to let go of her neck. She wasn't sure for how long she could stand being without air. Her brain was already faking with the lack of oxygen and her vision was becoming shaky.

As if he guessed what she was thinking, Draco took his hand away from her throat, pushing her to the floor. Ginny landed roughly on the ground and took a deep breath, trying to regain her oxygen.

"You are a lucky and stupid Muggle lover Weasley! Other people who made the same mistake that you just did died the moment they touched me!" Draco shouted at her.

Ginny looked at him clearly scared. How could she worry about a man like him? Why was she sure that if he had hurt her she would still care for him? Why? Why did she have this stupid hope that maybe Draco would let her leave that place because he would be grateful to her? Why was she so naive? But, she wasn't naive. It was something else, but what? What was she feeling about this disgusting monster with a human name and body?

Draco looked at her. He had to get out of there or he would end up killing her. But why didn't he want to kill her? 'Because she is the best way to hurt Potter!' he told himself. 'Or is it something else?' a distant voice said from the back of his mind. Draco shook the voice out of his thoughts and took his eyes away from the red head.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back as soon as you think you won't have to see my face again." he said before disapparating, leaving her once again alone.

Ginny just stood there, lying on the floor, looking at the place where seconds before had been the man that put her there. What was happening to her? All that time alone was making her desperately need human company.

She was so lonely that even Draco Malfoy was a good company, she just did not want to be alone once more, with no one to talk, just the people inside her head, just the memories of a distant past. She wanted a human, a material one. She needed someone even if it was Draco Malfoy. Although, she couldn't figure out if Draco Malfoy was a human or a monster.

Harry spent the next two days investigating about Draco Malfoy's life. He found many registers about him but nothing important. He looked in the Hogwarts files. They only said that he was a remarkable student but that he had a few problems with students from other houses. There were registers from the ministry too. The first ones referred to him as Lucius Malfoy's son, the son of the most noble and important man in the society of the eighties.

Then he out of nowhere was the son of the most powerful Death Eater caught by the Ministry. Shortly there was a sudden turn in his Curriculum. He was no longer the soon of Lucius. He was Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater that had caused Dumbledore's death and was responsible for the entrance of many other Death Eaters into Hogwarts, putting the students and teachers at risk and breaking not only the school rules but also the Ministry's rules, becoming one of the most wanted criminals in History. Not just for those reasons, but also because of the many deaths he had caused after that. He had killed not only Muggles, but many wizards too. Harry looked at the huge list of Draco's victims. They were separated in: Deaths, Tortures, and Unknown Dark Curses With No Cure Found.

Harry found a small paragraph in between the list and the next story on Draco Malfoy. Apparently he had disappeared for several months after Dumbledore's death and no one had seen him. Not even certain Death Eaters that had been caught and interrogated by the Ministry knew. Harry asked himself where the Ferret had been. The last time Draco was seen was in his mother's funeral but only for a few seconds, enough time to be seen but not enough to be caught by the Aurors. Draco's head had a very high price to the Ministry, almost as high as Voldemort's. With twenty three years old, Draco had done more victims than his father in his entire life. It mentioned that Draco could also control wandless magic very easily, making it even harder to find him.

Harry put the papers over his desk. There was nothing, absolutely nothing at all. There was nothing there that could help him. But he was curious. He had to find out where had Malfoy been and what had he done while he was gone shortly after Dumbledore's death. Maybe something in the Malfoy Manor could help him. He decided to ask permission to the Ministry to search the Manor.

N/A: I want to thank FlamablePajamies for being my beta reader.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Memories

Draco apparated in a large bedroom, with a big bed in the middle. There were windows that showed the enormous garden that was abandoned for years. It was decorated in a Gothic style and the black and gray color was dominant.

Draco hated that bedroom but no matter what he always came back there. Maybe because it was too obvious so no one would look for him in there, Maybe because that bedroom made him remember why he had become the man he was and every time his walls were breaking he went to the room to make them stronger.

He looked at the dusty furniture. The room was exactly as he had left it. The Hogwart's books were still over the desk, his uniform and his old wand were over the chair and his broom and Dark Arts' books were by his closet.

He wandered around the room. So many days he had been locked in there, completely alone, drowning in his own shadow, letting the loneliness taking over his strength. He walked towards the door and opened it. It reveled a long corridor. He steeped out of the room and headed to his parents' room. He had only been there once and it had been before his mother's death. When he was a child his father did not let him go to some rooms of the mansion. But now Draco knew them all, he knew that mansion has the palm of his hand. He found out all his father's weaknesses and had became stronger with each one.

He steeped inside the room and opened the closet. He took some old clothes that belonged to his father and dressed a dark cloak. He sat on the bed and looked, through the window, to the forest inside the Manor's grounds. So many times he had gotten deep inside those shadows, walked between those trees wishing he could disappear inside the woods. He had learned so many things there, he had found strength there, he had tested his power there. And then the memory, the last memory of that forest. He closed his eyes trying to erase it from his mind but it only became clearer. The dark sky, the steps, the wind, the trees, the anger, the blood, the guilt, the punishment... Everything was running inside his mind like a hurricane of images making him go crazy. That night, that cursed night, when he was only six years old but that he remembered like it had happened the previous day. He could remember every single moment, people and place he had lived, seen or been. Sometimes he thought it was a curse because he hadn't good memories. Then he felt like those memories, after knocking him down, gave him strength to get up and made him more powerful. Many times he was sure that power came from inside him, from the hate he felt, from the shadow that haunted him, from a dark part of his soul.

Walking around the Manor, he recognized the loneliness and the darkness has the same thing he had inside, that house had gotten deep down on him and staid there. The paintings looked at him with fear and disgust at the same time. He entered the library, where so many times he had drowned himself in books of dark arts for days. Over the desk was a dark wand. His eyes locked on it for several minutes while he approached the desk. It had been him the one who had put it there. By it's side was a ring that he recognized like the golden ring of the Malfoy family. The ring that had passed from generation to generation, from father to son for hundreds of years. He was suppose to be using the ring in that moment, he should have used it for a few years now but he didn't use it before neither would he use it now.

•·.·´¯·.·•

The night Lucius Malfoy had died, Draco returned to the Manor. He knew his father was there. Draco entered the Manor without knocking on the door, he got up the stairs that led him to the first floor, he walked through dark corridors, he heard the whispers coming from the paintings, he even heard some insults but nothing would stop him. He moved like a bat inside the Manor, with his dark cloak flying behind him. He had walked towards the library door and stopped there for a few seconds before he opened the door. For years he had admired the man behind that door, for years he had feared that man, but all his life he had hated him. Without thinking twice, Draco invaded the library. Lucius was sitting by the desk. He got up suddenly and grabbed his wand when he heard the door open.

"What are you doing here? You are not welcome in this house! Because of you, your mother his dead. You killed her with shame because of the weak person you've become you incompetent!"

"You were the one who killed her and you are the weak one here. You used me to unload your frustrations when I was just a little child. If I was ever weak I was only following your steps."

"You spoiled stupid brat!" How dare you?" Lucius had said.

"I do not only dare to say that. You are everything I do not want to be, you hide behind money and other people weaknesses to hide your own. I do not want to have any weakness. I eliminated each one of them , one by one. You are the last on the list." Draco gave his father a smirk like Lucius had only seen Voldemort do. "Avada Kedavra!" Draco saw the body of the man he once called father falling lifeless on the floor. Lucius wand fell and rolled on the floor, stopping only when it hit Draco's shoes. The blond boy looked at it with disdain. That wand had tortured him many times, he had feared that piece of wood for many years and now it was only an object in his hand, a symbol of Lucius Malfoy's weakness. He put it over the desk and then he lowered and turned his fathers body, so Lucius had his face up. The blond man's eyes were wide open and cold empty. He was still warm but his heart was frozen since the night... Draco shook his head. He turned to his father hand and took the Malfoy Ring of. He thought about using it but he wanted nothing to do with his father. He got up and put the ring by the wand's right side. He walked towards the door. Before he got out, he looked at his father's body one last time and murmured:

"And so you died Lucius Malfoy unprovided of your most precious things! You will become dust without your beloved wand and ring. And the irony is that it was your own blood that killed you."

And Draco took the same way out of the Manor. He stepped out on the rainy night and closed the front door. The rain hit him on the face. Draco looked to the dark Manor and smirked before getting inside the forest. He was not going to disapparate. If he did, they would find out it had been him the murderer of Lucius Malfoy. That was his most hidden secret and it would remain like that.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Draco looked at the place where he had left his father's dead body a few years ago. He could still smell death in the air. He grabbed the ring, the ring that meant so much to so many people. Some said that ring was a symbol of power, there were those who said the ring was magic. To Draco that ring meant nothing. When he was young he feared that ring because it was connected to his father, then he worshiped the ring, it was his ancestors ring and he wanted to be worthy of it, now it was nothing, just a piece of metal. He dropped it and it fell to the floor. The sound of metal hitting the wood broke the sickening silence that haunted the mansion. Draco took a deep breath and got out of the library. There was only one room he had avoid for ten years but he suddenly felt the need to visit the space between four walls he hadn't seen for so long. He walked slowly through the dark and silent corridors. He wasn't sure what he was going to find there or what he was expecting to find. He didn't even know why he wanted to go there. He reached the tea room where Narcissa spent her afternoons. When he was a child and he did something wrong it was in that small room that he'd go looking for protection, Narcissa always defended him from Lucius. But that damned night...

He put his hand on the silver door handle, he felt the cold metal cooling his hand or was it anticipation? Draco opened the door slowly, disclosing a dusty room due the years it had been abandoned. In the middle of the room was a small table surrounded by small chairs. On the left wall was a closet full of a thousand different sets of cups of tea. On the right wall was a large window that gave a full view of the garden and on the front wall was a painting of a baby boy with silver blond hair sitting in the nap of a just as blond woman. It was him and Narcissa when he was only one year old. Over the round table was an open diary with a feather lying over it and a bottle of ink by it's side. He recognized it has is mother's diary. He had seen her writing on it many times but he had never asked her what she wrote there. He walked towards the table and sat in one of the small chairs, a bit too small for him, and he moved the feather away.

_I can still here him screaming. Where did Lucius take him? It's all my fault. Draco is paying for what I did._

_Draco is somewhere in this world being tortured by his own father for a mistake he did not commit and I have my hands tighten. I feel so powerless. I saw the fear in the eyes of my son and I saw the anger in Lucius' eyes. It pains me so much to see my baby being hurt, and it pains me even more to know he is hurt and I can't do anything to help him, I wanted to be in his place but I can't. I would do anything to free Draco from this curse, I'd do everything to stop my son from getting hurt, but I don't regret what I have done. I rather see him smile sometimes than don't see him at all._

Draco looked at the date. She had written it in the worse night of his life.

•·.·´¯·.·•

He was only seven years old, he had gone to play to the forest during the afternoon, he knew Lucius did want him to go there but he liked to play with the gnomes. He liked to grab their thin legs and throw them against the trees, hear them mutter of anger and confusion. It was so funny. He was so amused he did notice the night fall. He only realized how late it was when he heard steps behind him. He turn around suddenly and saw a woman with brown hair and big green eyes looking at him. He had seen he once talking to his father in Knocturn Alley. What was she doing there? The woman walked to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Look who I caught! Don't you think it's a bit late for a children to be in the woods? Your mother must be worried."

Draco did not speak. The woman was right, Narcissa was probably worried. He tried to free his arm from the woman's grip but he couldn't. He asked her to let him go but she only smirked. Draco felt angry tears in his eyes but he was not going to cry. He had never done it and it wouldn't be the first time.

"Please, let me go, Mum must be worried!"

"Let her worry, let her suffer a bit more. I have suffered because of her. Did you know your mother is just as evil as she's fool? Your Daddy hates her and I hate her and you!"

Draco felt something inside him waking up, a strange fire, this powerful anger, a dangerous thrill. No one said something bad about his mother. She was the only person he cared in this life.

"So stupid she is..." the woman kept talking. Draco could only close his eyes trying to shut the voices inside his mind. Suddenly the voices become quiet, he could hear nothing and see nothing, everything became blank, he could feel his body moving but he did not knew what he was doing, it was like someone had taken over his body. A few minutes later everything came back. He opened his eyes and noticed he was lying on the floor. He got up and saw his hands were covered in red liquid. When he looked at his front he started screaming. The woman was dead, with holes in her neck as if someone had dived his nails in her skin. Draco ran away, he wasn't sure were he was going, he just wanted to get out of there, he wanted to go back to the Manor, he was so scared. He did not know what had happened. He was almost reaching the end of the forest when he hit something. He looked up and caught a pair of cold gray eyes focused on him. He shocked with fear. It was Lucius. His father looked at him, then to the trees of the forest and once again at him, staring at Draco's hands.

"What did you do Draco?"

"I... didn't do it, I swear..."

Lucius did even let Draco finish the sentence and ran to the middle of the forest. Draco started crying and ran to the manor. He went upstairs as fast as he could, he just wanted to be with his mother. He knew Lucius would punish him. He found his mother in her tea room and hugged her. Narcissa got scared when she saw her baby. Draco was covered in blood, he was paler than usual and he was crying like she had never seen him crying.

"Don't let him hurt me Mum! He is going to hurt me, I know, but I did not do it, I did not! It wasn't me..." Draco murmured between his sobs.

Narcissa did not have the chance to calm her son down. Lucius apparated in the room and looked at Draco. The child tighten his grip and looked at Lucius completely petrified.

"You killed her!" Lucius whispered dangerously.

"No, I did not..."

"It was you, you have her blood in your hands!"

"Nooooooo! No! Please, I swear it wasn't me..." Draco had said trying to hide behind his mother.

Lucius pushed his wife and she fell to the floor. He grabbed Draco's face roughly forcing Draco to face him but Draco wasn't looking at Lucius. He was more concerned with Narcissa than with himself. She was hurt and scared and he did not like to see his mother like that. Once again a fury grew up inside him but Narcissa shook her head. Draco closed his eyes trying to control himself. Lucius pushed his son and Draco fell. The older man pointed his wand towards his son. Narcissa tried to stop her husband but she only managed to put Lucius angrier. Lucius said something and Draco felt weird. When he opened his eyes he was in a dungeon with no door and on e single window to high for him to reach. He could hear a storm outside and waves crushing against the rocks. But the rage of the storm was not even close to the rage Draco could see in the eyes of his father.

Lucius pointed his wand towards Draco again.

"Please Father no..." Draco begged.

"Crucio!" Lucius murmured devilishly.

Draco thought he was going to die of pain. It was like someone was stretching, hitting and burning his body. He felt like that for a while and then it stopped. He tasted his own blood inside his mouth.

"You are a freak and freaks must be locked so you're staying here until I decide what to do with you!" and then Lucius disapparated.

Draco stood there crying. That night he sworn he would never get angry again, that he would control that strange fury he had inside him and hat he would never hide behind his mother again because Lucius hurt her every time he did.

He stood in that dungeon with the memories of that night for many time until one day when Lucius got back and took him home.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Draco got up suddenly from the small chair he had been remembering his past. The chair fell and he threw his mother's diary towards the wall. He closed his eyes and disapparated trying to run away from his memories.

N/A: I'm sorry I took this long but I've been very busy and I am really sorry for all the mistakes you can find. Kisses


End file.
